minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Updates
Minecraft is never finished; it is constantly being developed further. An update is a bundle of changes to official Minecraft game clients that are released periodically by Mojang AB. Generally speaking, updates must be installed on the user's local machine in order to remain compatible with the newest Minecraft features. Overview Updates to Minecraft may add, remove, or tweak features such as blocks, items, entities, and game mechanics. Users will not be able to receive updates if they choose to play Minecraft offline. NOTE: Alpha and Beta (that is, versions from June 30, 2010 to September 19, 2011) updates were only ported to the launcher. Unless one has third party mods or systems, the old sounds for doors, bows, and the like will not play. Java Edition * Pre-classic (May 10, 2009 - May 16, 2009) * Classic (May 16, 2009 - November 10, 2009) * Indev (December 23, 2009 - February 23, 2010) * Infdev (February 27, 2010 - June 30, 2010) * Alpha (June 30, 2010 - December 3, 2010) * Beta (December 20, 2010 - November 11, 2011) * Official game (November 18, 2011 - present) ** 1.0 ** 1.1 ** 1.2.1 ** 1.3.1 ** 1.4.2 - The Pretty Scary Update ** 1.5 - Redstone Update ** 1.6 - The Horse Update ** 1.7 - The Update That Changed The World ** 1.8 - The Bountiful Update ** 1.9 - The Combat Update ** 1.10 - The Frostburn Update ** 1.11 - The Exploration Update ** 1.12 - The World of Color Update ** 1.13 - The Update Aquatic ** 1.14 - Village and Pillage ** 1.15 - Buzzy Bees ** 1.16 - Nether Update Bedrock Edition *1.14.30 - February 11, 2020 *1.14.20 - January 28, 2020 *1.14.1 - December 18, 2019 *1.14.0.12 (PS4 Only) - December 14, 2019 *1.14.0 (Buzzy Bees)- December 10, 2019 *1.13.3 (iOS Only) - November 20, 2019 *1.13.2 (iOS Only) - November 14, 2019 *1.13.1 - November 12, 2019 *1.13.0 - October 29, 2019 *1.12.1 - September 2, 2019 *1.12.0 - July 9, 2019 *1.11.4 - May 23, 2019 *1.11.3 - May 17, 2019 *1.11.2- May 2, 2019 *1.11.1 - April 26, 2019 *1.11.0 (Village and Pillage) - April 23, 2019 *1.10.1 - March 27, 2019 *1.10.0 - March 19, 2019 *1.9.0 - February 5, 2019 *1.8.1 - January 8, 2019 *1.8.0 - December 11, 2018 *1.7.1 - November 7, 2018 *1.7.0 - October 16, 2018 *1.6.2 - October 1, 2018 *1.6.1 - September 17, 2018 *1.6.0 - August 28, 2018 *1.5.3 - August 7, 2018 *1.5.2 - July 24, 2018 *1.5.1 - July 20, 2018 *1.5.0 (The Update Aquatic Phase Two) - July 10, 2018 *1.4.4 - June 7, 2018 *1.4.3 - June 5, 2018 *1.4.2 - May 23, 2018 *1.4.1 - May 17, 2018 *1.4.0 (The Update Aquatic Phase One) - May 16, 2018 *1.2.16 - April 20, 2018 *1.2.15 - April 12, 2018 *1.2.14 - April 4, 2018 *1.2.13 - April 3, 2018 *1.2.11 - March 8 & 9, 2018 *1.2.10 - February 7, 2018 *1.2.9 - January 16, 2018 *1.2.8 - December 18, 2017 *1.2.7 - December 14, 2017 *1.2.6 - December 6, 2017 *1.2.5 - October 21, 2017 *1.2.3. - October 18, 2017 *1.2.2 - October 4, 2017 *1.2.1 - September 26, 2017 *1.2.0 (Better Together Update) - September 20, 2017 Pocket Edition *1.1.7 - September 15, 2017 *1.1.5 - August 3, 2017 *1.1.4 - July 19, 2017 *1.1.3 - July 6, 2017 *1.1.2 - June 23, 2017 *1.1.1 - June 20, 2017 *1.1.0 (Discovery Update) - June 1, 2017 *1.0.9 - May 18, 2017 *1.0.8 - May 4, 2017 *1.0.7 - April 20, 2017 *1.0.6 - April 11, 2017 *1.0.5 - March 28, 2017 *1.0.4 - March 9, 2017 *1.0.3 - February 8, 2017 *1.0.2 - January 19, 2017 *1.0.1 - January 6, 2017 *1.0.0 (Ender Update) - December 19, 2016 Pocket Edition Alpha *0.16.2 - November 17, 2016 *0.16.1 - November 5, 2016 *0.16.0 (Boss Update) - October 21, 2016 *0.15.10 - October 3, 2016 *0.15.9 - September 22, 2016 *0.15.8 - September 15, 2016 *0.15.7 - August 31, 2016 *0.15.6 - August 10, 2016 *0.15.4 - July 28, 2016 *0.15.3 - July 9, 2016 *0.15.2 - July 7, 2016 *0.15.1 - June 27, 2016 *0.15.0 (Friendly Update) - June 13, 2016 *0.14.3 - May 19, 2016 *0.14.2 - April 26, 2016 *0.14.1 - April 5, 2016 *0.14.0 (Overworld Update) - February 18, 2016 *0.13.2 - February 3, 2016 *0.13.1 - December 16, 2015 *0.13.0 - November 19, 2015 *0.12.3 - October 22, 2015 *0.12.2 - October 11, 2015 *0.12.1 - September 9, 2015 *0.12.0 - July 29, 2015 *0.11.1 - June 4, 2015 *0.11.0 - June 4, 2015 *0.10.5 - January 12, 2015 *0.10.4 - November 24, 2014 *0.10.3 - November 21, 2014 *0.10.2 - November 20, 2014 *0.10.1 - November 19, 2014 *0.10.0 - November 18, 2014 *0.9.5 - July 24, 2014 *0.9.4 - July 17, 2014 *0.9.3 - July 16, 2014 *0.9.2 - July 15, 2014 *0.9.1 - July 11, 2014 *0.9.0 - July 10, 2014 *0.8.1 - December 19, 2013 *0.8.0 - December 12, 2013 *0.7.6 - October 11, 2013 *0.7.5 - September 4, 2013 *0.7.4 - September 2, 2013 *0.7.3 - August 15, 2013 *0.7.2 - July 4, 2013 *0.7.1 - June 7, 2013 *0.7.0 - June 5, 2013 *0.6.1 - January 31, 2013 *0.6.0 - January 30, 2013 *0.5.0 - November 12, 2012 *0.4.0 - September 6, 2012 *0.3.3 - August 9, 2012 *0.3.2 - July 16, 2012 *0.3.0 - April 24, 2012 *0.2.1 - March 14, 2012 *0.2.0 - February 11, 2012 *0.1.3 - December 3, 2011 *0.1.2 - October 13, 2011 *0.1.1 - October 7, 2011 *0.1.0 - August 16, 2011 *''Minecraft: Pocket Edition'' Demo - June 8, 2011 See also * Java Edition Version History * Bedrock Edition Version History Category:Minecraft Updates Category:Lists Category:Development